Romeo, Romeo
by Li'l Yahiko
Summary: Rating may change. Slight OOC in parts. Touya is stuck in the school play again, and of all people to play his opposite... NAKURU! What's a boy to do when he can only get his lines right around his best friend? TouyaxYukito shonenai
1. The School Play

_**Romeo, Romeo**_

(Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and all products related to it are property of CLAMP.)

Chapter 1: The School Play

Books were oh, so very boring… especially the one Touya was trying to study at the moment.

"To-ya!" Yukito greeted with his usual smile as he sat down next to him. "What's the matter?"

Touya glanced at the pile of books Yukito had set in front of himself before looking his friend in the eyes. "Thy book boreth me…" He said flatly.

"Boreth isn't a word," Yukito said innocently.

"What's with the Shakespeare, Yuki?"

"Hm? Oh, yes! I was assisting Yoko and the drama teacher earlier, and they asked me to check out some books for them since they're doing another play."

Touya's eyes flattened at the mentioning of drama class, remembering the horrifying event he had gone through when they had done their rendition (if you could call it that) of "Cinderella". "I'd rather not think about plays."

"Oh, come now, To-ya!" Yukito laughed cutely, and Touya turned away to hide his pink cheeks. "You played Cinderella well!"

"Don't mock me… and…you shouldn't laugh like that."

"Why?" Yukito asked, irking Touya slightly. Usually Yukito didn't ask questions.

"Uh-"

"TOOOOOOUUUUUYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" came a loud squealing droll from behind.

"Ah" Touya paled slightly. _Not her again…_

"Akizuki-san! Hello!" Yukito said cheerfully.

"Hello, Touya!" Nakuru said, throwing her arms around him and completely ignoring Yukito. She seemed to have been quite livid at him lately, in a silent way at the least, and Yukito still didn't know quite why. He had a faint curiosity that it had something to do with Touya though… it always did.

"Hi…" Touya said, though his tone seemed more like 'go-away'.

"Touya, the teacher's calling you," She said, nuzzling his head with her cheek.

"Right," Touya said, shutting his book and standing. "A-Akizuki?"

"Hm?"

"Find some other way to entertain yourself, please…" Touya said.

"Ooo-kay!" She said, and he was gone. She turned to Yukito and smiled slyly at him. "Helping with drama, are you?"

"Yes," He smiled at her.

"I wonder… who will play lead role…" She then giggled with delight and pranced away, leaving Yukito confused.

()

"Yes, sensei?" Touya asked, stepping up to the teacher.

"Touya, Yoko wishes to speak to you."

"Deh" Touya stepped back. _No…she wouldn't…_

"K...Kinomoto-san…" She said slowly, coming out from behind the teacher. "I… I was wondering…

_She would…_

"See… all of the girls in the drama class agree… and um… we were wondering if…"

_Here it comes…_

"You would try out for the school play?"

_POW! Right in the kisser._

"Uh…" his abnormally wide shoulders slumped slightly.

"It's not definite! Really! Would you please just come? We...We'd like to see you… try out for _Romeo and Juliet_…I mean… I thought… maybe…" She leaned closer to him so the teacher couldn't hear. "I thought I could try to help you with that person you like…"

"Wh..." Touya turned red, feeling as if he was the exact resemblance of the China brat whenever he was around his little sister. "No… uh..."

"I think I know who it is… I've seen that person hanging around you a lot…" She said, blushing slightly.

"Uh…" Touya said.

"I-If you don't want to… I'll understand…" She choked.

Touya was a sucker when girls would cry.

"D-d-don't cry! I...I'll come…"

"REALLY!" She beamed at him, wiping away her tears. "Th-thank you so much, Kinomoto-san!" She gave him a quick hug and ran off.

"Eh…. Eh…." Touya's shoulders slumped even more. "Stupid girls and their tears…" He then trudged back to his seat to tell Yukito the news.

()

"So, they've decided on which Shakespearean play they're doing?" Yukito asked, getting his stuff together.

"Yeah… and Yoko tricked me into trying out for it…"

"What are they doing? I might know something about it."

"_Romeo and Juliet_."

Yukito went silent, and his eyes widened.

"Y...Yuki?" Touya questioned.

Yukito then flung around, his eyes sparkling like Tomoyo's did when taping Sakura. "Really!" He sounded giddy as a school girl.

"Y-yeah…" Touya said, a bit freaked out at Yukito's sudden change in demeanor. "Are you okay?"

"Th-that's my favorite book, Shakespeare or otherwise!" Yukito stood, holding a fist in the air, his eyes gleaming. Touya was mortified. "I know EVERYTHING about it! I know the entire story by heart!"

"Uh…" Touya shrank in his seat.

"Let me come with you! I wanna watch, To-ya!" He turned to him, still shimmering.

"Sure…" Touya said blankly, staring at him as if he was a ghost (except the fact that ghosts didn't scare Touya). "The tryouts are after school…"

"Okay! I'll be there to watch you and help you in any way that I can! Good luck, To-ya!" He started to run off.

"Yuki, wait!"

"Hm?" He looked over his shoulder at him, beaming.

"W-why don't you try out?"

"-cause I'll just play a can of mackerel like last time!" He giggled, then hurried off to buy his rather large lunch.

"How do I get myself into these messes?" Touya muttered, sliding down in his seat almost all the way. "I know that Yoko is immediately going to make me Romeo… or Juliet…" He shuddered at the thought.

Nakuru peeked out from behind her table at Touya. _Hmmm…_ She smiled slyly as someone sat down next to her.

"Hello, Akizuki-san!"

"Yoko! Hello!" Nakuru said, turning to her with that same smile on her face. "There was something you wanted to… discuss?"


	2. Tryouts

Chapter 2: Tryouts

The day went by too quickly. Touya hoped and prayed for a freak snow storm to send them home… but it was summer, and there was no chance of that happening. By the time tryouts had rolled around, Yukito had to drag him to the drama room.

"Touya! I'm so glad you're here!" Yoko said happily, his all female fan club adoring him from behind her.

"I'm just here to watch," Yukito said, handing her the book of_ Romeo and Juliet._

"Thank you, Tsukishiro-san!" She said, taking it and walking off to find the teacher. "Sensei has already read this book, but I need to read it too."

"She… hasn't read the book…" Touya said flatly.

"Neither have you, To-ya," Yukito said openly, making Touya tense, then slacken.

"This is true…" He murmured.

"Let's go, To-ya!" Yukito then dragged him through the crowd to get a good seat. Halfway there, Touya realized that Yukito had hold of his hand and turned his head away to prevent himself from blushing. "Here! Let's sit here!" He said, still sounding as frivolous as young children in an ice cream shop.

"Yuki… do settle down. You're startin' to freak me out."

"Hm? Why?" Yukito asked, sitting down. Before Touya could answer, however, Yoko stepped up onto the stage with a list of people that had signed up for tryouts. Touya was positive that she had put his name on there for him long before.

"N-nevermind… H---Hey, Yuki?"

"Yes?" He asked, smiling as usual.

"Uh-- um… if you were to… tryout… what part would you want to play?" He asked, trying to hide his flushing face.

"Who me?" Yukito asked naively. "Well… I never really thought about it… I…"

"TOUYA! Whatever are YOU doing here!" Nakuru plopped down in Touya's lap, throwing her legs onto Yukito's lap… her foot landing right where it shouldn't.

Yukito gasped, his eyes widening as he casually moved her foot out of the way.

"Akizuki…" Touya said flatly.

"Kinomoto? Touya?" Yoko called.

"OHHH! You're up, Touya!" Nakuru somehow managed to pull him out of his seat and shove him towards the stage. "BREAK A LEEEEGGGG!"

Touya walked up the steps.

Nakuru sat down in Touya's seat, smiling at Yukito. "They had tryouts for Juliet a few minutes ago."

"Oh… We missed them?" Yukito slumped slightly.

"Yup!" Nakuru nodded. "No biggie, though. There were only a few girls trying out… You know, that were allowed in for the fact that they could act."

"Hum?" He blinked again, rubbing his neck. "To-ya's fan club…"

"Exactly!" Nakuru kneeled in dangerously close to his face. "Maybe the old models aren't as slow as they let on…"

"Ah-"

"WEEEEEEEEEE! I just remembered something I gotta do!" Nakuru bolted off. Yukito watched her go, blank-faced.

"Goodness…" He said, covering his mouth in surprise. "She's very strange…"

"Okay, Kinomoto-san," Yoko said, "read your line!"

"Uh…" Touya stared at the script in his hand, flipped through it a bit. "Okay, um…"

Silence filled the room for a brief moment.

Touya let out an 'ahem' and began the line they had specified for him to say from back stage. "O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night, Like a rich jewel on an Ethiope's ear; beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear! So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows, As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand, And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty… till this night…"

The whole room stared at him in silent awe.

"BRAVO!" Yukito shouted, knocking everyone else out of their stupor.

Touya felt his cheeks burn, and he glanced casually to the back stage.

"That was absolutely brilliant!" Yoko cried, even though a few, less attractive boys before him had read just as well.

Touya's completely female fan club of all ages (one would wonder how the little girls got in since they weren't allowed) was chanting his name, squealing, clapping very quickly, and one of them even fainted at the sound of his voice speaking poetically.

"You are very good, To-ya!" Yukito called, beaming at him and waving.

"YAY! TOUYA!" Nakuru cried, suddenly appearing from backstage and almost pummeling him with a hug. "We're going to be great together!"

"What!" Touya asked.

"We'll be the best Romeo and Juliet EVER!"

"WHAT!" He cried out.

* * *

"To-ya… Stop it! You'll hurt yourself!" Yukito cried.

Touya continued to bang his head against the lockers outside the auditorium.

"Plus, I'd bet that person will be angry to have a dent in their locker," He continued.

Touya glanced at him for a moment, took one step to the side, and continued banging his head on the locker next to it.

Yukito had no choice. "I believe Sakura-chan would be very upset with you for doing this," he said matter-of-factly.

Bullseye.

Touya turned to Yukito. "You really know how to push my buttons, don't you," He said flatly.

"It's only a play, To-ya," Yukito said, completely disregarding what Touya had said. "-and you'll do great, I'm sure!" He beamed at him again.

"Akizuki…" Touya muttered.

"I'm sure she'll do well, too," Yukito nodded.

"No, I think you're missing the point…"

Yukito laughed. Touya pouted slightly.

"I don't want to be in a play with Akizuki… Especially if we're supposed to be in love. At least I don't have to kiss her, right?…"

"Actually…" Yukito began.

"Please, tell me I don't have to kiss her…" He said, looking at the lockers.

"Actually, she has to kiss you in the final scene…"

and the head banging resumed.

"To-ya!" Yukito whined, giving him a pouty face.

Touya looked over at him again and blushed. _Why did he have to make that face…? _He questioned regretfully to himself. "Look, would it make you feel better if I banged my head on my own locker?"

"No," Yukito said innocently. "I don't want your locker being dented either. Plus, you're already going to have to put ice on that bump."

Touya felt the bruised bump on his forehead and sighed. "I'm never going to get this play down," He tried to make up an excuse.

"Don't worry, To-ya, because I am here to help!" Yukito said, putting his arm over Touya's shoulder. "I'll help you go over your lines! After all, we already do all the homework together, so it'll be simple, hm?"

"…I… guess…but I still don't want to, Yuki… I guess I do owe Yoko that much though," Touya said flatly.

"You really are a good guy, To-ya!" Yukito laughed again.

"Yeah, yeah… sheesh…" He said, his eyebrow ticking slightly.

Nakuru peeked out of the auditorium as the two young boys walked away. "Ooh, how come _he_ gets to put his arm on Touya's shoulder! Hmph… well, I'll be the first one to taste those pretty lips of his. Ha HA! I win, snow rabbit!" She grinned triumphantly and ran back inside where they were calling her. "Touya's all mi-ine!" She sang, skipping down towards the stage. "Woo-hoo! Soon, the little bunny will be all alone again!" She giggled maniacally (can you giggle maniacally? O.o).

(A/N: There! Chapter TWO! It's pretty short, but hey, at least I wrote on it. I'd kinda forgotten about it after my writer's block on it became apparent to me. I seem to be getting writer's block on a lot of my stories. Oh, well, I think it's gone on this story. Last night, I couldn't sleep because I was bursting with ideas for it! I really should get to work on Teen Samurai though… smiles nervously and laughs Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. TOUYA AND YUKITO ARE SO ADORABLE! I'd totally be a part of their fan clubs if they were in my school.)


	3. The Role

Chapter 3: The Role

Surely enough, the next day, Touya regretfully found his name at the top of the list, next to the name Romeo. He sighed dejectedly as Nakuru squealed next to him, pointing to her name next to the role of Juliet.

"Look, Touya! We're official! WE'RE OFFICIAL!" She cheered.

_She makes it sound like we're dating…_He thought miserably.

"Congratulations, To-ya!" Yukito said. "Here, the teacher told me to give this to you." He handed him a script.

"Joy…" He returned sarcastically.

"Congratulations on your part too, Akizuki-san," Yukito said to Nakuru. She turned towards him and gave him one of her smiles.

"Thank you for going quietly, Rabbit," She said, patting his shoulder.

"Hum?" Yukito blinked innocently.

"Ah… Akizuki…" Touya began.

"See you this afternoon, TOUYA!" She cried and zoomed off down the hall.

Touya turned and started banging his head (that had been newly bandaged) against another locker.

Yukito looked at him worriedly. "To-ya…" He said sadly.

"Hey, hey! Kinomoto, Tsukishiro!"

"Hm? Ah! Look, To-ya!" Yukito said. "Takashi-san!"

"Takashi---" Touya began.

A young man walked up to the two of them, beaming his usual smile with closed eyes. "How's it going? My little brother says Sakura-chan's doing good," He said. His little brother was, of course, Yamazaki, and his older brother looked exactly like him but taller, and he was wearing a pair of oval-shaped glasses.

"Oh, I see you're sporting a new pair of glasses, Takashi-san," Yukito said cheerfully.

"Yeah! My mom says I can't see anything!" He said, holding his index finger in the air.

"Hm, I wonder why," Touya said, his voice dead-pan as he stared at the boy's tightly closed eyes. "What're you doing here, Takashi-san?"

"Please, call me Yazamaki!" He said. "I came to see if I got a part in the play!"

"How can he see at all?" Touya whispered to Yukito who covered his mouth and disguised his giggle with a cough.

"Yay!" Yazamaki said. "I'm playing the part of Mercutio!"

"Good for you, Yazamaki-kun!" Yukito said. "Well, we'd all better get to class, hm?"

"Yup, that's true. See you later then, guys!" He said, turning and walking off down the hall.

"Come on, To-ya," Yukito said.

"Right…" He said, glancing back at the list in a last hope to see if his name had been on the role under Romeo. Alas, it was in the right spot… "Man…" He said glumly. "I can't believe this…"

-

Class seemed to speed up into rushed gulps and slow down into unbearable slow motion as the day went on, and as lunch finally arrived, Touya was almost ready to scream.

A deep peace began to wash over him as he sat at his lunch table, just absorbing the other conversations that drew his attention away from what had happened.

"To-ya, you look frazzled," Yukito said, setting down his large bag lunch.

"This play thing is driving me insane…" Touya said as his peacefulness cracked and shattered all over the inside of his head.

"You haven't even started practicing… You just got your part today, To-ya…" Yukito said worriedly.

"Mmph…" He said, laying his head down on the table. "It's not the script that bothers me… It's my opposite…"

"Akizuki-san?" Yukito asked. "Why?"

"Why not?" Touya responded dryly.

"Do you want some of my sandwich?"

"No…"

Yukito left the sandwich for him anyways and opened a bento box, removing an onigiri and nibbling on it delightedly. "I really don't understand what the big problem is. Akizuki-san is fun, unpredictable, cute, sweet-"

"The unpredictable part scares me… also, her idea of fun might not be the same as mine, you know…"

"What's the worst she could want, To-ya? She's just a girl."

"By the way she talks about me, I think she wants to eat me…" He mumbled flatly.

"Well, you're probably tastier than I am," Yukito joked, giggling.

Touya turned red and hid his face in his arms. "You're stupid, Yuki."

"I don't believe Nakuru's a cannibal," Yukito laughed. "You don't have anything to worry about."

Touya peeked up at him. "What about the fact that she loves me?"

"So?"

"I don't love _her…_"

"Hm? Then who is it that you love, To-ya?"

"You know what?" Touya said, grabbing the sandwich. "I think I will eat this after all."

"Mm-Kay," Yukito said, gulping down another onigiri.

The question had made Touya extremely uncomfortable. Why must he be so innocent?

"You know," Yukito said, flipping through Touya's script. "I think you'll do extremely well. You're very talented if you put some work into it."

Touya rolled his eyes. "I'm not that talented."

"Don't be silly," Yukito chuckled. "Not only are you a star actor as of today, but you can also sing quite well and play soccer too!"

"You flatter me, really," He replied flatly. "Yuki, you can do all of that stuff just as good as I can, probably better."

"No way!"

"Yeah, totally," Touya responded, nodding. Of course, he was biased when it came to Yukito. Everything about him was so… how could he put this… perfect? When they first met, that scared him a bit, his perfection at everything (and his quote-on-quote "healthy appetite, but that's another story), but now it had come to be such a natural thing, so completely him. He really liked it. What was even maddening about it was how humble the snow rabbit was about the entire thing.

"I would have tried out, but I get awful stage fright if I have a lot of lines," Yukito explained. "Ah, the classic balcony scene!"

"I prefer Mercutio's role in it myself," Yazamaki sang, popping up out of nowhere. "True I talk of dreams which are the children of an idle brain, begot of nothing but vain fantasy, which is as thin a substance as the air, and more inconstant than the wind, who woos even now in the frozen bosom of the north, and, being angered, puffs away from thence, turning his face to the dew-dropping south…"

"Beautifully spoken, Takashi-san," Yukito clapped. "I see you've been studying your role."

"Nah, I can't see a thing," He shrugged. "I guess I need a heavier prescription of glasses."

"Yeah, that's why," Touya added in sarcastically.

"To-ya, do you want me to help you practice?" Yukito asked.

"-and what role would you be taking, pray tell?" He asked.

"Well, most of your lines I believe would be with Juliet, right?"

"Unfortunately," He replied bitterly.

"Goodness, you're acrimonious," Yukito pouted.

"That's some sort of circus show, right?" Yazamaki asked.

"Shoot me…" Touya said, slamming his head down onto the table.

"Now, now, To-ya, how many times am I going to have to tell you to stop doing that? It's really bad for you because you kill brain cells that way, and I wouldn't want you forgetting anything about that math test tomorrow," Yukito blabbered on and on.

"No… seriously… shoot me!" He whined. "Why can't things ever go right?"

"It's a tragedy, my friend," Yazamaki said, referring to the play, completely oblivious to the rest of the conversation.

"I'll say…"

-

"Show me your best, To-ya," Yukito said, sitting across from him in Touya's bedroom.

He sighed dejectedly and began with absolutely no enthusiasm at all, "She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel. For thou art as glorious to this night being over my head-- Yuki, I can't do this!"

"You're not trying!" He scoffed. "Try not to think of your role. Think of something that inspires you, and you can do better. Now, try it again."

He closed his eyes though he knew his inspiration was sitting in front of him, beaming his adorable smile, and he sighed, feeling himself become Romeo. Looking straight into Yukito's eyes, he stood and recited beautifully, "O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air…"

Yuki stood, apparently inspired as well and continued the scene for him, "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou, Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, but be sworn by love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet!"

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet--" He trailed off when the door opened. "Hello, Kinomoto-san."

"What're you two doing?" He asked, beaming his usual smile. "I thought no one was home."

"We be but studying--- Err," Touya smacked himself mentally. "We're studying the script for Romeo and Juliet…"

"To-ya got the lead role," Yukito chimed.

"-and you're his opposite?" Fujitaka laughed.

"No, Akizuki-san is. I'm just helping."

"That's nice of you," Fujitaka nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Do you care to take a brake for a snack? I was given a cake from someone at work today."

"A lady?" Touya asked suggestively, raising his eyebrows.

"Actually, yes," Fujitaka chuckled, blushing. "I believe she might have a thing for me."

The two boys followed him out of the room.

"Unfortunately for me, my co-star is the same way with me," Touya said blandly.

"Who, Yukito?" Fujitaka joked, and he and Yuki both laughed.

Touya blushed. _I wish…_He said to himself.

(A/N: Not my best work. It's kinda short, very dialogue-ish, but you guys gotta gimme a break, mmkay? I mean, my writing is in a small slump cuz I just finished a story, ne? ;)


	4. AfterSchool Rehearsal

Chapter 4: The After-School Rehearsal

"No, no, no, Kinomoto-san!" The teacher cried. "You have to say it with _passion,_ with _emotion_, with _love_. You're in love with this person, and you're talking about her beauty!"

It had been a week since rehearsal had started, and Yukito couldn't understand how Touya could do so badly on stage but so well at home when they were practicing together. Touya really inspired him in the way he spoke at home, but he was so very… how to say… _blah_ at class rehearsals.

Touya sighed in frustration while Nakuru giggled. She was doing a splendid job in her roll as Juliet, though she seemed to have trouble memorizing anything.

"Can I take five?" Touya asked.

"You may," The teacher responded rather flatly.

"See you in five minutes!" Nakuru sang, waving him off the stage.

"I meant decades," He mumbled under his breath as Yukito joined his side.

"To-ya…"

They both marched into the Men's Room, Touya first and Yukito following like a lost puppy.

"To-ya, what's the matter with you?"

"What do you mean?" Touya asked, going to the nearest urinal and unzipping his pants. "I'm fine."

"You act so much better at home, but your skill and talent is missing on the stage. Do you have stage fright or something? Is that the problem?"

"It's my dislike for Nakuru," Touya replied blandly. "She really annoys me, and I can't ever concentrate I guess. How can I pretend to even like, much less love, someone who I really don't?"

"You do just fine with me," Yukito said innocently.

Touya's cheeks heated a bit as he zipped his pants back up and proceeded to washing his hands. "You're different. I actually like you." _A lot…_

"Well, To-ya… it's called acting for a reason, isn't it? Up on that stage, you're not To-ya, thou art Romeo."

"I didn't even want to be in the play," Touya sighed. "You should be Romeo, not me. I don't like acting much. I've got other plans in my future."

"I told you… I get shy up on the stage…" Yukito muttered sheepishly, looking at his hands. "I would have tried out, but I just didn't feel I would do a very good job…"

"You do great when you rehearse with me. I guess you and I have got good excuses for why we can't act, ne?"

"Problem is… you've got to get your act together, or you'll be humiliated in front of the entire school."

Touya went deathly quiet.

"Oh…" He started stammering out curse words, and Yukito shrank into the corner, smiling nervously.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Yukito chimed, beaming.

Touya looked at him blankly.

-

After-school rehearsal at the Kinomoto household…

Sakura walked along next to Eriol, giggling out a line, "I pray thee, good Mercutio, let's retire: The day is hot, the Capulets abroad, and, if we meet, we shall not escape a brawl; for now, these hot days, is the mad blood stirring."

"Sakura plays such a good Benvolio," Tomoyo said, starry eyed with her camera practically plastered to her face. "Of course, Sakura is good at everything."

"Except Math," Touya coughed.

"HEY!" Sakura yelled.

Eriol made an 'ahem' noise to keep them from arguing and spoke on Mercutio's behalf. "Thou art like one of those fellows that when he enters the confines of a tavern claps me his sword upon the table and says, 'God send me no need of thee!' and by the operation of the second cup draws it on the drawer, when indeed there is no need."

"How do you have that memorized?" Sakura asked, amazed.

Eriol merely smiled.

"Sakura, it's your line," Touya said irritably. This was Yukito's brilliant plan? Make it fun by adding the little kiddies into the mix? Oy.

"Err-right!" She yelped, fumbling with the script (one of Yukito's own personal copies that he typed up for them in his spare time). "Am I like such a fellow?"

"Come, come, thou art as hot a Jack in thy mood as any in Italy, and as soon moved to be moody, and as soon moody to be moved," Eriol responded with freakishly precise lines and emotion. Touya and Yukito had to exchange glances to see if either of them was working with the boy behind the scenes.

"A-and what to?"

"Nay, an there were two such, we should have none shortly, for one would kill the other. Thou! why, thou wilt quarrel with a man that hath a hair more, or a hair less, in his beard, than thou hast: thou wilt quarrel with a man for cracking nuts, having no other reason but because thou hast hazel eyes: what eye but such an eye would spy out such a quarrel? Thy head is as fun of quarrels as an egg is full of meat, and yet thy head hath been beaten as addle as an egg for quarrelling: thou hast quarreled with a man for coughing in the street, because he hath wakened thy dog that hath lain asleep in the sun: didst thou not fall out with a tailor for wearing  
his new doublet before Easter? with another, for tying his new shoes with old riband? and yet thou wilt tutor me from quarrelling!"

Sakura stared at him blankly, probably trying to comprehend just exactly what he had said.

"Um… Sakura…" Yukito said kindly. "It's your line, dear."

"Oh! Oh, yeah," She nodded her head vigorously and looked back down at the script. "And I were so apt to quarrel as thou art, any man should buy the fee-simple of my life for an hour and a quarter."

"The fee-simple! O simple!"

"You'd almost think the kid was Shakespeare," Touya whispered to Yukito.

"Maybe he was in a past life," Yukito joked.

"By my head, here come the Capulets!" Sakura cried, a bit over-dramatically.

Syaoran stomped up with Tomoyo following with her camera. Syaoran was reading for Tybalt, a role Touya had chosen for him.

"By my heel, I care not," Eriol replied to Sakura's statement.

"Follow me close, for I will speak to them. Gentlemen, good den: a word with one of you."

They continued with the play, and Touya rubbed his eyes. "Why are we doing this scene? I'm not a part of it."

"Are too!" Yukito said, flipping through the pages. "See? You come in right here."

"Then, why didn't we start there?" Touya asked.

"Because it's better to start from the beginning of the scene, To-ya," Yukito replied matter-of-factly. "Every good actor should know that."

"Could you not take some occasion without giving?" Eriol recited, looking rather bitterly at Syaoran.

"Mercutio, thou consort'st with Romeo,--"

"Consort! What, dost thou make us minstrels? And thou make minstrels of us, look to hear nothing but discords: here's my fiddlestick; here's that shall make you dance. 'Zounds, consort!" Eriol drew his sword which was actually one of Sakura's batons.

Sakura recited, "We talk here in the public haunt of men: Either withdraw unto some private place, and reason coldly of your grievances, or else depart; here all eyes gaze upon us."

"That was good, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo pointed out.

"Thanks," She chimed, proud of herself.

"A-HEM," Touya coughed rather loudly.

"Men's eyes were made to look, and let them gaze; I will not budge for no man's pleasure, I…" Eriol growled.

Finally, it was Touya's line. He walked around so he was behind Sakura and Eriol.

"Well, peace be with you, sir: here comes my man," Syaoran said.

"But I'll be hanged, sir, if he wear your livery: Marry, go before to field, he'll be your follower; Your worship in that sense may call him 'man'," Eriol said. Syaoran stared at him blankly, the words flying right over his head.

"Ah… Oh, yeah," Syaoran said, catching himself. "Romeo, the hate I bear thee can afford no better terms than this,-- thou art a villain… but I thought Romeo was the good guy!"

"STICK TO THE SCRIPT!" Touya yelled, agitated. Why did Yukito think it'd be a GOOD idea to have a group of eleven year olds help him in the Shakespearean arts.

"Fine, jeez," Syaoran replied, glaring at him.

Touya cleared his throat and then spoke, "Tybalt, the reason I have to love thee doth much excuse the appertaining rage to such a greeting: villain am I none; Therefore farewell; I see thou know'st me not."

"Not bad, To-ya, but a bit more passion next time," Yukito pointed out.

"Boy, this shall not excuse the injuries that thou hast done me; therefore turn and draw," Syaoran smirked, enjoying Touya's annoyed look.

"I do protest, I never injured thee…yet…"

"To-ya," Yukito warned.

He sighed. "I do protest, I never injured thee, but love thee better than thou canst devise, till thou shalt know the reason of my love: and so, good Capulet, -- which name I tender as dearly as my own, --be satisfied."

"I thought Romeo loved Juliet," Syaoran complained, looking over at Yukito.

Touya smacked his forehead. "Stupid kid. Romeo loves Tybalt like family, not like a date. He's married to Juliet, and Tybalt is her cousin, so that means they are now related."

Yukito nodded. "That's right."

"Oh," Syaoran said.

"O, calm, dishonorable, vile submission!" Eriol cried. "Alla stoccata carries it away." He drew his baton… err sword once more. "Tybalt, you rat-catcher, will you walk?"

"I am for you," Syaoran replied, drawing his own 'sword'.

"Good Mercutio, put thy rapier up," Touya spoke to Eriol. He was getting comfortable in his role now, speaking correctly, loudly, and clearly.

"Come, sir, your passado."

Syaoran and Eriol began to 'swordfight' with Sakura's batons. Eriol seemed to be a master, actually knowing how to fence. Syaoran actually was struggling to block his movements; it wasn't acting.

"Draw, Benvolio; beat down their weapons. Gentlemen, for shame, forbear this outrage!" Touya shouted, completely in character by this point. "Tybalt, Mercutio, the prince expressly hath forbidden bandying in Verona streets: Hold, Tybalt!" He grabbed Eriol's shoulders and stared into his eyes, as if desperate to make them stop fighting. "Good Mercutio!"

Syaoran, following what the script said, moved his baton/sword under Touya's arm and 'stabbed' Eriol.

Eriol stumbled back, coughing and holding Syaoran's baton under his arm, dropping his own. "I am hurt…" He choked, stumbling around. "A plague o' both your houses!" He cried dramatically. "I am sped. Is he gone, and hath nothing?"

"What, art thou hurt?" Sakura asked fearfully.

Ay, ay…" Eriol responded in a pained, weak voice. "a scratch, a scratch; marry, 'tis enough. Where is my page? Go, villain, fetch a surgeon…" Eriol fell, 'dead' in a very dramatic way.

They all stared at Eriol, amazed at his acting skills.

Eriol opened one eye. "What?" He asked.

A/N: Bet that chapter was a little hard to read. I know it was a bit pointless, but I thought it'd make a fun image. ;)


	5. Stupid Boy Crush

Chapter 5: Stupid Boy Crush

Dinner came and went, and Touya headed up to his room. Yukito followed him, of course, and sat on Touya's bed, working on his math homework while Touya studied his lines. There was one positive side to being in the school play, and that was that the teachers didn't give him homework.

Yukito finally paused and looked over at Touya after about an hour and a half. "Um… To-ya?" He asked.

He looked over his shoulder at Yukito. "What?"

"You… did a good job today…" He said, "when you were rehearsing with your sister's friends and her."

"I guess so," He replied, knowing where this was going.

"Why can't you do that on stage, To-ya?" He asked. "When you're up there it's so plain."

"I already told you. I can't act with Akizuki."

"but To-ya! I watch you recite those lines in your living room and in this room, and I see you filled with such passion that my heart swells, and I want to fall to my knees and cry!" He exclaimed.

"You're… over exaggerating," Touya pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," Yukito replied, "but my feelings really get that intense sometimes! You are Romeo, To-ya, but you won't show it when you're on the stage!"

"How many times must I say this-"

"It doesn't matter who you act with To-ya!" He shouted, finally frustrated to the point of being fed-up. "It's acting, and I would have told the teachers to find someone else to play Romeo-"

"Well, why didn't you?"

"-if!" He exclaimed, not finished. "If… I didn't know that you were the best one for the part… I've seen you do amazingly with my own eyes… Why should I be so special as to be the only audience member that sees you shine as brightly as you could in front of others?"

Touya found his cheeks warming at the loving way Yukito was staring at him. There might have even been tears in the snow bunny's eyes.

Touya lowered his eyes, starting to feel shameful. "I… I guess I just… feel so much more… enthusiasm… when I'm with you…" Seeing Yukito watch him curiously, he quickly added, "and Sakura and her friends."

Yukito sighed. "Then, why don't you just pretend you're in your living room with us?"

Touya shook his head. "You don't understand."

"That's because you never let anyone in on what you're really thinking," Yukito said dejectedly, shoving his books into his bag. "I'm going home. See you tomorrow."

The door shut quietly behind him.

_Stupid, stupid TOUYA!!!_ Touya yelled inside his head. _I made him mad!!! I made him leave… Damn you, Touya, DAMN YOU…_He exhaled through his nose, pouting. _I know I hurt him… He wouldn't have spoken so dismally if I didn't…but it's not as if I CAN let him know what I'm really thinking! My thoughts are caught up in this dumb… boy crush! ARGH! I assumed I was straight when I loved Kaho! Nothing prepared me for this! Plus, what if Yuki is straight? If I told him the truth, he'd never speak to me again because it'd be awkward!!!!!!!_ He slammed his head down on the desk.

After a few minutes of calming down, he tried to gather his thoughts together. "It's not as if I'm desperately in love or anything… It's just a little schoolboy crush. Everyone gets them, and they're never serious. I mean, Yuki's the only person I hang around with really, so naturally I'm going to develop some feelings like this but…" He blushed as thoughts of them together crept into his mind. "AHH! I'm blushing!"

A soft knock on the door silenced him. After a moment, the door opened, and Sakura peeked in. "Um… Touya… are you okay? I heard you yelling. Are you angry or something?"

"Uh… just going over lines… getting… frustrated…" He lied about everything but the frustration. "Don't worry about it."

"Um… Okay," She said, unsure. "Well… if you need anything, I'll be happy to help…"

She left.

Sweet little Sakura, always willing to give whatever it took to help out. He'd give her the world if that stupid little China brat hadn't gotten to her first… It was too bad she was too young to understand and what he needed was a miracle.

-

Just as Touya had expected, Yukito wasn't waiting for him on his way to school the next morning. He sighed, and continued on his way to school.

Once he had arrived, he caught sight of Yukito, sitting in his desk while pulling his notebook out of his briefcase.

Fearing the worst, he approached. "Yuki…"

He looked up without a smile, much unlike he usually did. "To-ya…" He said, looking back down at his notebook. There was a chilly silence.

"Look," Touya finally said, slamming his hand onto the desk. "You're not all that involved in this play, so stop hating me and just forget it!"

"I'm not hating you," Yukito replied quietly, not looking up. "I'm just… disappointed…"

Touya's shoulders slumped a bit. "Disappointed?"

"Yes," He replied. "I know you're so much better than you think you are, but you don't put forth the effort to try."

"Yuki… Why do you concern yourself with me? Just because…"

"There isn't any question as to why!" He exclaimed, finally looking up. "I want you to be your best. I want to watch you shine because I know how you deserve it! You're just so afraid for people to see you on your own… and I don't know why… I can't understand why you always have to be working in the shadows…"

Touya was silent. Oh, if only he knew that he was a little off… well, not really, but it was because he wanted Sakura and Yuki and maybe even the China brat (not really…) to shine. Why should he be the one to rob them of their places? He always felt uncomfortable with everyone looking at him anyways… but… Yuki's happiness meant a lot to him… should he be so stubborn and not allow him happiness?

"Yuki… I… I'm sorry… I'll do better, I promise…" He sighed, defeated. Oh, how the boy could sway him.

Silence.

"STOP STARING AT US!" Touya yelled at the other students who quickly looked away. "Jeez, haven't they seen two friends make up before?"

Yukito snickered. "To-ya… You're so silly. You get all serious and you never have any fun with your life."

"You're not as disappointed, are you?" He asked, smiling.

"Just saying it won't prove it to me. You have to show me," He replied, grinning.

Touya grumbled, taking his own seat. "Jeez. Can't even have my word? Where's the trust?"

-

Touya sat across from Yukito at lunch, staring out the window. His thoughts were still settled on his recent discoveries, mainly his stupid boy-crush on Yukito. There was no way it was anything serious… of course it wasn't!! Yet, he couldn't help but worry. If only he could figure out what to do, but the only one he could ask was Yuki, and that was pointless, unless he found some roundabout way of doing it… and Yukito was so roundabout by himself that he'd probably immediately catch on… There was no way in dancing around a subject like that… no… the only way he could was to lie and say that he had a thing for someone else, and then Yuki would play matchmaker with this other person, and he'd have to deal with her for a few weeks before breaking up with her and blah, blah, blah, blah, BLAH!

There was no way he was asking Yuki his advice. How troublesome…

"To-ya…"

"WHAT?!" He shouted, startled.

Yukito blinked, unconsciously scooting backwards from his outburst. "Um… you seem… tense… You're twitching…"

"I'm fine," Touya replied unconvincingly.

"Is there something you wanna talk about?"

"NO!… I mean… no. I'm fine. There's nothing to talk about, heh…" _Well, aren't you doing a bang-up job! _

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm… fine… finer than fine, I promise," Touya plastered on his best fake smile.

"o…kay…" Yukito shrugged. "Fine, don't tell me."

Touya sighed, leaning his cheek on his fist. Silence…

"To-ya."

"Nothing's wrong!"

"No… You have some food on your cheek."

"Ah… oh…" Touya wiped his face with his napkin. _I just need to shut up. I can't keep this up. Oh, man, Yuki…what am I gonna do with you?_

This boy crush was going to be the end of him, he swore.

-

"To-ya…"

Touya stared up at Yukito. Why did he have rabbit ears?

"To-ya," He said again.

"What?" Touya asked.

"I love you."

"WOAH!" Touya exclaimed, raising up in a hurry. His heart pounded against his chest as his eyes roamed wildly through the dark. "Woah… it was… just a dream…"

He ran a hand through his spiky dark hair and sighed in frustration. _Stupid boy crush._

He laid back down and moaned, glaring at the ceiling. In boredom, he slowly started reciting some lines from the play.

"Let me be ta'en, let me be put to death; I am content, so thou wilt have it so. I'll say yon gray is not the morning's eye, 'tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow; nor that is not the lark, whose notes do beat the vaulty heaven so high above our heads: I have more care to stay than will to go: Come death and welcome! Juliet wills it so. How is't, my soul? Let's talk; it is not day."

He sighed again, hearing Yukito's voice echoing in his head, the next lines. "It is, it is: hie hence, be gone, away!"

Touya grumbled, rolling over on his side. Yukito was haunting him like the ghosts he used to see. He wished that he could talk to someone who would understand… but Sakura would just blink and wonder what he meant, and his dad would just smile and nod his head… So very troublesome…

A sudden buzzing alarmed him, and Touya discovered that he had dozed off to sleep again and awakened by the sound of his alarm. He beat the clock into submission and clambered out of bed. After all, it was his turn to make breakfast.

-

"Onii-chan," Sakura said, staring up at him with her innocent eyes. "What are we having?"

"Waffles," Touya responded.

"Oh, I love waffles!" Tomoyo, who had stayed over for the night, exclaimed.

Touya nodded, turning the waffle cooker and reciting into the air, "If I may trust the flattering truth of sleep, my dreams presage some joyful news at hand: My bosom's lord sits lightly in his throne; and all this day an unaccustomed spirit lifts me above the ground with cheerful thoughts. I dreamt my lady came and found me dead-- strange dream, that gives a dead man leave to think!-- and ah…"

"And breathed such life with kisses in my lips," Tomoyo stated.

"Ah…" Touya stammered. "What? How'd you…"

"It's a line you stumble on a lot," Tomoyo replied with a smile.

"Oh, uh… right… that line…" He blushed. _Anything romantic has been getting me flustered…why does this play have to be so amorous?_

Tomoyo just continued smiling. "You can flip those again."

"Right," Touya said, doing so.

"Your brother seems a bit distracted this morning, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo whispered.

"I know. He's been like that for awhile. I wonder what's the matter."

Touya twitched. _I can hear them…_


	6. Things Fall Apart

Chapter 6: Things Fall Apart

Touya found himself feeling worse and worse by the day. The crush he'd assumed would originally wither away only intensified as he and Yukito grew more and more engulfed in rehearsals in his room and in the kitchen. Touya tried to throw every feeling he was getting into his studying and acting, but with the boy there, it was just difficult to concentrate. Everything Yukito did was distracting. His smile, his eating, the way he laid or sat or stood, the way he spoke… it was too much, just too much!

_Why does he have to be so effeminate and cute?!_ Touya wondered in frustration while sitting across from him at lunch.

Yukito obliviously ate away at his oversized lunch, a look of glee upon his face. Touya stared at him longingly, at a loss for what to do.

_Should I…confess? I mean…maybe if I told him, it'd go away, but…what if he gets all bugged out over it? I can't do that…but if I don't, I'll go insane!…Man…_

"TOUYA!!!" Nakuru threw her arms around him, nuzzling him. It never ceased to amaze him how she could appear out of nowhere like that.

Touya became completely rigid, a vein popping on his forehead. "Hello, Akizuki…" He grumbled.

"Oh, come ON!!! Call me Nakuru, Touya, please?" She stressed her words so much that they dragged on forever, aggravating him even more than her presence.

"I saw you practicing yesterday, Akizuki-san," Yukito chimed. "You're so very good. I'm looking forward to the performance."

"See? He appreciates my talent," Nakuru said to Touya. "You agree with whatever Yukito says, so you agree that I'm fabulous!"

"I don't agree with everything Yuki says," Touya growled. "Stop assuming things!"

"EEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! Someone's not a happy camper!" She giggled, plopping into his lap. "I can't wait for our performance together, Touya…" She leaned up close to his face, lips inches from his. "It will be… so… much fun… don't you think?" She shut her eyes.

In horror, Touya scooted his chair back so abruptly and stood so quickly that Nakuru toppled to the floor rather clumsily.

"Hey!" She whined.

"Stop trying to claim me! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Touya shouted, cheeks bright red. It wasn't that he really cared if Nakuru tried to steal his first kiss, but… Yuki was there… and that was who he wanted his kiss stolen from…

Nakuru pouted. "That wasn't very nice."

Touya turned and marched out of the room. His face was hot from embarrassment, anger, and confusion of feelings, and he needed to splash it down with so cold water.

"What's gotten into him?" Yukito asked, not realizing exactly what had taken place just now.

"I dunno," Nakuru shrugged, sitting in Touya's seat and picking off of his half-eaten lunch. She smiled. "It won't take that long though. Once the play begins, I'll have him. Time you threw in the towel now, eh, Snow Bunny?"

"What?" Yukito asked, confused.

"Nothing," She chuckled, taking the box lunch and skipping away.

Yukito stared after her in bewilderment. "I don't know if I'll ever understand that girl…"

-

Touya stared at his reflection, his face dripping with the water he'd splashed himself with. He cursed himself for his feelings.

"Why won't this go AWAY?!" He moaned, leaning his forehead onto the mirror. "This is KILLING ME!"

"What is?"

"GYAAAH!!" If he'd been any more frightened, he probably would have ripped the sink out of the wall.

Yazamaki beamed at him, eyes shut tightly as usual.

"Nothing…" Touya murmured.

"Is it the play? Is it rehearsal with your sports and schoolwork getting to you? Is it family troubles?"

"Yeah, sure…" Touya grumbled. "Use your imagination."

"Is it love?"

"NO!!" He shouted, turning bright red again.

"That means it is."

"N…Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh."

"NUH-UH!"

_Oh, THAT'S mature, you idiot,_ He scolded himself.

"Well, okay. Whatever you want to believe," He shrugged, turning to the door. "But… in my opinion, if you like someone, you should tell them how you feel. The worst you can get out of it is rejection, so you really haven't got anything to lose. Plus, you'll never know unless you try, and you might be pleasantly surprised. That's all."

He left, leaving Touya speechless.

Normally he thought Yamazaki was a spaz and air headed, much like his younger brother, but with this subject… for some reason, he almost felt like… he was…

Right?

-

Touya opened the door to his house, it quiet and empty. Yukito walked in, looking around. "Is your dad on an excavation?" He asked, noticing the emptiness as well.

"Yep, and Sakura's at practice until late."

"Oh, okay," Yukito nodded, smiling.

_That means we're alone…_ Touya thought, shutting the door. _Should I say something…? Should I do something?_

"Are you hungry? I'm hungry," Yukito said, wandering into the kitchen. "I'm gonna get a snack."

Touya followed after him, digging his script out of his bag. _I'll hold off on it until I… until I get the guts up to do something, who am I kidding? I'll never be able to do this! I must be crazy if I think I can do this…_

He sat at the table, looking over some of the lines he wasn't sure of, but he pretty much had it memorized now. _The play is in two days…_He thought. _I've got my lines, but can I pull it off?_

He glanced up at Yukito who'd found a box of cookies and cutely bitten off of one like a rabbit would with a carrot. "Mm," He smiled. "These are fantastic! I must get some next time I go to the market!"

Touya's cheeks flushed. _I think this is more difficult than the play…He's so adorable! ARGH!_

"Ah, ah, ah, To-ya! No script for you," Yukito chuckled, taking it from him.

"Ah…" Touya mumbled. _I use that thing to hide my face! Give it back, give it back, give it BACK, YUKI!_

Yukito opened the script and they began to go over lines from the beginning, standing and choreographing as well. Touya's mind was racing the whole time on how he should tell his friend. Should he just come out and say it? Should he slide it out casually? Should he wait and buy him roses and candies and a secret admirer card? DID HE EVEN HAVE THE GUTS?! He certainly wasn't feeling like it… but…

"Have saints not lips, and holy palmers too?" Touya mumbled.

_I can't deal…_

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer," Yukito recited.

_I'm going insane!!_

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair…" Touya stammered, blushing.

_Why these lines? Why now?!_

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

_Please, no!!_

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, b-by yours, my sin is purged…"

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

_I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!_

And Touya grabbed Yukito by the shoulders, pulled him forward and locked lips with him.

Yukito's eyes widened with shock, and he leaned back against the doorway to keep from falling.

Touya felt… he couldn't really explain… it felt like flashes of light burning inside of him, all over everywhere. He couldn't think clearly, his mind in a fog. His fingers and toes tingled as if he'd been struck by lightning, and colors danced behind his eyelids.

Finally, when he couldn't breathe anymore, he pulled away, gasping. As he regained his composure, he realized what he had done.

Yukito stared at him, stunned, trembling slightly.

There was silence between them.

Yukito stood up straight again, and grabbed his bag. He mumbled, "See you at school…" and he ran out, covering his mouth with his face.

"Yuki, wait!" Touya cried, reaching out for him, but he had zoomed off before he could catch him.

His shoulders slumped. "Ah… damn it! What have I done?!"

He slammed the door and punched the wall. "I'm SUCH AN IDIOT!" He screamed, stomping up the stairs. "I should have KNOWN BETTER! Now, he probably never speak to me again!"

He locked himself into his room and took a deep breath to calm his anger and self-hatred… and then despair came… and it hit him even harder than his fury.

Touya buried his head into his pillow, tears burning in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. "I can't believe this…" He whimpered. "I hate this…"

-

"Kero-chan! What are you doing down here in the kitchen?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry, you're dad won't be home for awhile and your brother's locked up in his room. I doubt he'll be down for the rest of the night."

"Huh? What's wrong with him? Is he sick?"

"I dunno," Kero shrugged, biting into a cookie that had been left on the table. "I heard doors slamming and him yelling, so he's probably upset. It's probably best if you just leave him alone…"

"Yeah," Sakura sighed. "I'll talk to him when he comes down… Poor Onii-chan… I hope he's okay…"


	7. Troubles

Chapter 7: Troubles

"Touya?" Fujitaka called, calmly knocking on his door. "Touya, you're going to be late…"

Touya lay under his blankets, face hot with embarrassment and shame.

"Touya?"

_I can't… I can't face him now…I can't…_

"I'll be up in a minute," He groaned. He knew right away that if he stayed any longer, Fujitaka would come in, and he'd actually have to explain what happened.

Since he hadn't changed since yesterday, and cared nothing about his looks today, he left in his wrinkled uniform, hair tousled, eyes downcast.

"TOUYA!!!" Nakuru exclaimed, oblivious.

Touya shoved her away before she could fling herself on him. "I thought I told you," He growled.

Nakuru blinked, somewhat surprised by his bitterness. "Touya? Is something the matter?"

"NO. Go away."

She frowned. "But…"

Touya stomped into the classroom. His saliva nearly choked him when he looked up and saw Yukito, sitting in his desk.

When Yukito saw him, his face burned red, and he shoved his nose into a book.

Touya shamefully hung his head, shoved his hands in his pockets, and sat down at his desk.

His heart ached so badly that he felt like he would die, staring at the back of his head. It was the worst feeling in the world, and at that moment, he couldn't help but feel connected with his character, Romeo, at the beginning of the play.

_"Why, such is love's transgression. Griefs of mine own lie heavy in my breast, which thou wilt propagate, to have it prest. With more of thine: this love that thou hast shown doth add more grief to too much of mine own. Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs; being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes; being vex'd a sea nourish'd with lovers' tears: What is it else? A madness most discreet, a choking gall and a preserving sweet. Farewell my coz."_

_"Well, in that hit you miss: she'll not be hit with Cupid's arrow; she hath Dian's wit; and, in strong proof of chastity well arm'd, from love's weak childish bow she lives unharm'd. She will not stay the siege of loving terms, nor bide the encounter of assailing eyes, nor ope her lap to saint-seducing gold: O, she is rich in beauty, only poor, that when she dies with beauty dies her store."_

The lines screamed inside his head, and one stood out in particular that almost made him feel like crying, had he not as much pride as he did.

_"She hath, and in that sparing makes huge waste, for beauty starved with her severity cuts beauty off from all posterity. She is too fair, too wise, wisely too fair, to merit bliss by making me despair: She hath forsworn to love, and in that vow do I live dead that live to tell it now."_

Touya laid his head down on his desk, unable to take it anymore.

-

The play was tomorrow. He knew that… yet his rehearsal was the worst. He couldn't concentrate, especially with Yukito not even coming near him. In the middle of it, he became so frustrated, that he threw down his fake sword and screamed, and marched off the stage, cursing under his breath to himself. He knew this self loathing had to stop eventually, but it was impossible at this rate.

Touya left out the side entrance to the auditorium, not noticing Yukito staring in from the door in the back.

-

_What am I going to do…? _Yukito wondered, face hot. _I don't understand this…my chest hurts when I see him like this, but…when I think about yesterday…I get so freaked out…what is WRONG with me?_

Yukito leaned against the wall, staring at the ceiling.

_"What do you mean, what's wrong?"_

"Yue!" Yukito exclaimed, then lowered his voice, realizing how weird it would be to be seen talking to himself. "What in the world-"

_"What you think that I'm not here just because you're the one on the surface? I usually choose to sleep, but you're really annoying me to the point where I can't."_

"I'm sorry."

_"See, that's some of the thing that annoys me about you. You're so unbearably nice."_

Yukito opened his mouth to apologize but figured it would just annoy his other half more.

"So… what's the problem? My kindness has never stopped you before."

_"You're just annoying. I thought it was something you needed to know. I figured you should see that without that Touya, I'm the only one you'll be talking too, and I'm not a very fun friend."_

"Ah… well, uh…"

_"Don't pretend that neither of us know what happened yesterday."_

"I don't want to talk about it."

_"I'm not you. I don't have feelings that are the same as the ones you get, so I don't know how you felt when it was over, said, and done, but didn't you once tell Sakura that he was the one that you liked?"_

"But I…"

_"You never intended on telling him so."_

"…no…"

_"You're frustrating. I hate you."_

Yukito sighed, leaning back. "Yeah, me too."

-

Touya stood across from his costume laid out in the dressing room. He'd still not seen or spoken to Yukito, and it was opening night.

"I hate this," He murmured, pulling off his shirt. "I really could use his support right now…" He began pulling on his Romeo costume, a royal blue and silver thing that followed the true Shakespearean style and that Touya thought was fairly hideous.

"TOUYA!!!!"

He cringed as his dressing room door swung open with the sound of Nakuru's voice.

He turned around. "What?" He said blandly.

"Do you like my costume?" She asked, twirling around in her red and gold gown. Her hair had been pulled back with golden beads and some sort of red netting, and even though she was annoying and aggravating, he had to admit, that she looked very pretty.

"It's nice," He said. He wasn't about to give her an actual compliment and have her glomping him and calling him her boyfriend.

She hugged him anyways. "THANKS, TOUYA!"

He sighed, walking toward the stage as he put his fake sword in his belt. He parted the curtains only slightly and looked out at the full audience sitting patiently. He shivered. _Oh, God… I feel like I'm going to barf._

"Good evening, Kinomoto Touya-san."

He turned around and met eyes with the ever sly looking Eriol. "What're you doing backstage, kid?"

"I made Nakuru's costume for her. I just dropped it off is all."

"I see."

Eriol's sweet, if not creepy, smile never left his face. "Break a leg."

"Hopefully not my own," Touya responded blandly, looking back out at the crowd. There was only one face he didn't see… Yukito's…

Eriol had disappeared when Touya turned back around.

"That kid creeps me out."

-

Yukito stepped inside the auditorium but stayed in the very back with his back placed against the wall. His eyes glistened as he looked at the stage and thought of his friend. _I bet he's really scared right now…but…_

He clutched his chest again, solemnly.

The room darkened and the curtains were drawn, and the play began.

"Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean," Yoko spoke.

Yukito barely heard a word of it. His mind was too heavy with his thoughts. It seemed like no time before Touya waltzed out onto the stage. Yukito felt sick.

"Ay me! Sad hours seem long," Touya spoke, and his voice trembled a bit, almost as if he'd break into tears.

Yukito buried his face in his hands, ashamed.

And still, the play went on…

-

Eriol eyed Nakuru as she readied herself for her next scene. "I'm so excited about the last scene. It won't be long now… just one more scene, and then it's smooch-city for Touya and me!!" She practically sang.

Eriol pressed his back against her dressing room door, arms crossed, a Cheshire Cat grin on his face. "Tell me, Nakuru, how many lines are in the last scene for you?"

"Not many, but they're REAL important."

"Ah, of course," Eriol replied, stepping up behind her and placing his hand lightly against her back.

She looked up suddenly and then fell into his arms, fast asleep.

"I'm sorry, Ruby Moon," Eriol mumbled with a truly sorry smile, "but we can't keep playing with hearts, now, can we. I have to help my first creation now. I hope you'll understand." He placed his fingers very lightly on her throat.

-

Touya sat in his dressing room, feeling miserable. How he'd managed to get by this long, he'd never understand, though he had gotten a bit of humor out of the look on Nakuru's face when he would only kiss her hand or cheek. Of course now, it was less and less likely he was going to sneak out of that because now only was Nakuru upset by it, but so was the teacher. The last thing he needed was more people upset with him.

Touya was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear what was taking place outside his room.

"EEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!" Yoko screamed. "HELP! This is the worst!"

Yukito looked up at the stage. _That's odd…They should have started by now…_ Curious, he began to approach.

"What's going on?" The teacher asked Yoko.

"It's… It's Nakuru! She's…"

Nakuru ran up holding a sign. Written on it in black magic marker, it said: I CAN'T TALK!!

"EEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!" Yoko and the teacher both exclaimed.

"We can't stop now! The show's almost over!" The teacher explained.

"But where on EARTH will we find a replacement now?"

"Um… excuse me…" Yukito mumbled, stepping in only after he noticed Touya's absence. "Is something the matter?"

Their eyes lit up, almost scarily.

"Um… guys?" Yukito whimpered, backing up.


	8. The Big Finale

Chapter 8: The Big Finale

"YAAAH!" Yukito whined as the girls pulled him into Nakuru's dressing room with great force and proceeded to ripping off his clothes. His face turned bright red with embarrassment. "What in heaven's name are you doing?"

"We need you, Yukito-kun!" Yoko cried. "You're the only other one who knows all of the lines."

"Wh… what on earth-" He stammered, completely at a lost. "You haven't even told me what part-"

They yanked the dress over his head. It fit surprisingly well, but that probably had a lot to do with Nakuru being flat-chested.

"Get the wig!" Yoko demanded her helpers. They zoomed off.

"Yoko!" Yukito cried, clawing at the air in a futile attempt to escape. "Could you explain why you're cross dressing me?!"

"It's Nakuru! Her voice is gone!"

"EH?! JUST NOW?!"

"YES!"

They returned with a wig that looked almost exactly like Nakuru's hair. As two girls fitted it onto Yukito's head, two others took his glasses and went to work on putting stage makeup on his face. Blind without his glasses, his pupils searched frantically around for something to prove this wasn't actually happening.

_My God…They're making me play Juliet… and Touya is…!_

-

"Touya, you're on," Yoko called, knocking on his door.

Touya lifted his head off of his dresser, bleary eyed. "Heh?"

"Let's go!"

Touya rubbed his eyes clean of sleep, despite the fact that he had only been out for about five minutes, and groaned. He had definitely not been looking forward to smooching with Nakuru, but there was no getting out of it now.

Yoko's assistants laid Yukito on his 'bed', and commanded he lay still, eyes closed.

Yukito's heart was pounding. He felt like he was about to have a panic attack. _Oh, what cruelty fate has handed me!_ He thought, dismayed. _I never agreed to this!_

Touya sighed, broken. _Oh, well…_He thought to himself. _I'm not very lucky in love, so I might as well let this be._

He approached the edge of the stage, ready to go on.

_Oh, my GOD! WHY ME?!_ Yukito thought in a panic. He felt almost like he could cry. _Our friendship is already screwed up enough because of me…what will THIS do to it?!_

_"Tell me…if you didn't care about him, then why would it matter?"_ Yue.

Touya's voice rang out as he, "Paris", "Page", and "Balthasar", spilled out their lines.

Yukito noticed how depressed Touya's voice sounded.

_Yue… is right…_He thought, amazed at his sudden revelation. _It's so obvious…_

_"Do you get it yet? I've known it about you for the longest time. You're in love with him, you dimwit."_

"In faith, I will. Let me peruse this face. Mercutio's kinsman, noble County Paris!" Touya recited flawlessly. "What said my man, when my betossed soul  
did not attend him as we rode? I think he told me Paris should have married Juliet:  
said he not so? or did I dream it so? or am I mad, hearing him talk of Juliet, to think it was so? O, give me thy hand, one writ with me in sour misfortune's book! I'll bury thee in a triumphant grave; A grave? O no! a lantern, slaughter'd youth, for here lies Juliet, and her beauty makes this vault a feasting presence full of light. Death, lie thou there, by a dead man interr'd."

_To-ya…_Yukito thought, feeling his heart aflutter with a new feeling, similar to panic, but not quite the same.

"How oft when men are at the point of death have they been merry! Which their keepers call A lightning before death: O, how may I call this a lightning? O my love! my wife! Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty: Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, and death's pale flag is not advanced there. Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet? O, what more favour can I do to thee, than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain to sunder his that was thine enemy? Forgive me, cousin! Ah, dear Juliet, why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe that unsubstantial death is amorous, and that the lean abhorred monster keeps thee here in dark to be his paramour? For fear of that, I still will stay with thee; and never from this palace of dim night depart again: here, here will I remain with worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here will I set up my everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss! A dateless bargain to engrossing death! Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide! Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark! Here's to my love!" He drank the 'poison'. "O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die."

Touya knelt and kissed Yukito, oblivious to the fact that it indeed was him. Yukito felt almost like he was melting. _Yue's right…I'm a fool for not seeing it sooner._

Touya collapsed next to Yukito, 'dead'.

Yukito barely heard the lines of the other characters, his mind and heart lingering on what sweetness he had just tasted, what love he had refused the first time, foolishly, and now wanted nothing more than to taste it once more.

Finally, his line arrived. He rose from his bed and recited as beautifully as possible while his heart swelled with the guilt of refusing his love and the happiness of finally realizing what gift he had. "O comfortable friar! Where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, and there I am. Where is my Romeo?"

_That's not Nakuru's voice…_Touya thought as "Friar Lawrence" recited his line. _Her voice doesn't sound like that at all…_

"What's here? A cup, closed in my true lover's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end; O churl! Drunk all and left no friendly drop to help me after!" Yukito cried passionately.

_Hold up now…I know that voice…_

"I will kiss thy lips; haply some poison yet doth hang on them-"

_That's…_

"-to make die with a restorative."

Finally, Yukito took his sweet taste in return to his love's, placing his lips against Touya's.

"EEEEK!" All of the girls backstage squealed.

"T-Thy lips are warm," Yukito stammered, managing to recover in time to say his line without making it seem awkward.

Touya couldn't believe what was happening. _Yuki!_ His mind scream. He felt like his heart was about to burst through his chest. When had this happened? What on earth was going on?

"Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!" Yukito cried, taking Touya's fake dagger from his belt. "This is thy sheath." He stabbed it into his chest. "There rust… and let me die…" Finally, dramatically, he collapsed on top of Touya's chest, 'dead'.

Touya still couldn't believe what had just taken place. Yukito… dressed up like Nakuru, well Juliet actually… kissed him… and it was nice… "What-" He whispered, stunned.

Yukito let out a little sigh, moving his fingers ever so slightly so that they touched Touya's fingers, and the taller of the two boys felt his face flush. "Shh…" Yukito whispered back to him. "It's almost over, and we can talk more after that."

"Ah…"

Yukito allowed his head to rest more heavily on his lover boy's chest, and in his very slight movements, Touya understood completely. There was no fight anymore.

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings; the sun, for sorrow, will not show his head: Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; some shall be pardon'd, and some punished: for never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo," The boy playing the Prince proclaimed, and then the stage darkened and the curtains fell closed.

Touya and Yukito rose from their 'death bed' as the crowd roared with glee beyond the curtain that sheltered them from view.

"Yuki, I-" Touya started, but Yukito placed a finger on his lip and smiled.

"Don't ruin this for me, Romeo."

Touya smirked and got to his feet. Yukito took his hand and stood as well, just in time for the curtain call.

The entire cast took hands and bowed, and the crowd went into another uproar.

"You guys did great!" Yazamaki exclaimed to them.

"That was so beautiful!" Sakura sobbed from the first row in the audience and clutched to her father.

"That's odd," Tomoyo whispered to Syaoran.

"What is?"

"I thought Juliet was played by Nakuru, not Yukito-san."

"EH?!"

-

Yukito exited the dressing room, fixing his glasses. Touya stood outside, and Yukito had to fight back the urge not to laugh. His usually so confident friend looked so… VULNERABLE!

"Yuki… I… I'm…"

"I'm sorry," Yukito said, interrupting him.

"Sorry for-"

"I shouldn't have… run away from you like that… I was just scared, I guess… and confused…and I'm sorry… for that…"

Touya smiled sheepishly. "I… don't know what to say…"

Yukito looked up at him, smiled, and lightly pecked him on the lips. "Then, I'll say it. I love you, To-ya."

Touya blushed, always the one who was helpless when it came to feelings of love. "I… I love you too."

Yukito took his hand. "Let's get out of here and get something to eat. I'm STARVED!"

"Okay, but you're buying!"

Eriol stepped out of the shadows, beaming his usual Cheshire Cat grin. "Well, once again, things went as planned."

"OHHHH!!!! ERIOL!!!!" Nakuru whined, "The last scene is the best part and you took my voice away and made me MISS IT!!"

"Calm yourself, Ruby Moon," Eriol patted her head. "I did what needed to be done."

"Yeah…" Nakuru sighed. "And… well…" A goofy grin grew across her face. "THAT KISS WAS HOT!!!"

Eriol face-faulted. "You are a strange one, Ruby Moon."

"I'm gonna start a TouyaYuki club! I'll make t-shirts! It'll be great!"

Nakuru danced off to prepare her club for its opening.

Eriol leaned his back against the wall and sighed. "For never was a story more tenderly so than this of Touya and his Yukito."

Fin

A/N: FINALLY!!! I finally finished something else! AT LAST! It was a great run, and the story came out a lot better than I thought it would when I started it. I can't believe this took me around 2 years or more to finish! Wow… I kinda feel bad now… Anyway, I'd like to thank you for sticking with irresponsible me, and I hope that you won't give out on me when I slip up and fall into another major writer's block next time. If it weren't for you guys, I probably never would have finished this at all. I love you guys.

Li'l Yahiko


End file.
